<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Change in Appearance by Classical_Trash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546610">A Change in Appearance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classical_Trash/pseuds/Classical_Trash'>Classical_Trash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reno has an unlikely friend [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, No Angst, Pre-Canon, before Reno becomes a turk, quarantine isn't fun, unlikely friends, wholesome stuff, wrote this instead of doing work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:48:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classical_Trash/pseuds/Classical_Trash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Reno shows Madam M what he did to his style and what she thinks of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Madam M &amp; Reno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reno has an unlikely friend [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Change in Appearance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ah, hello! This is technically apart of a series but can be a stand-alone one-shot. </p><p>Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sign outside of the Massage Parlor said </span>
  <em>
    <span>closed, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Reno can’t believe that it’s already that deep into the night that Madam M has already closed down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opens the door to the parlor and sees the woman look up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno grins, putting a hand through his hair, watching Madam M stare in horror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did. Doesn’t it look good?” Reno feels something fly past his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your hair was pure!” she strains, “ Albeit dirty, and that forsaken mullet you-</span>
  <em>
    <span>you kept the mullet?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She hisses out, her hand gripping the counter she was behind. Reno waits for her to quickly calm down before he responds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was a discount at the hair salon. I didn’t know the owner was Tammy, you didn’t tell me that, yo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want you doing something stupid with your hair,” she sighs. “Obviously,” the woman gestures to Reno. “It didn’t work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teen picks up the fan that she threw and walks over to the counter to set it down. He lets Madam M touch the hair that reached his shoulder blades that he always put in a ponytail. “It’s soft, I’ll give Tammy that,” she lets go and Reno turns around to look her in the eye. “Well, at least the red compliments your skin. Was the red your choice or Tammy’s?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mine. She wanted to see me blonde,” Reno shivers, “Can you see me as a blonde?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could, but I like not having nightmares when I sleep.” Reno laughs and Madam M picks up the golden stick, putting it haphazardly into her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t hav’ta imagine it. When she bleached my hair-I looked a bit...sophisticated? Like that Shinra kid on the news.” Madam M raises an eyebrow. “I don’t know, it just didn’t look like </span>
  <em>
    <span>me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That Shinra </span>
  <em>
    <span>kid </span>
  </em>
  <span>is two years older than you, Reno,” Madam M remarks, making the teen wave off her correction. “Why red?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno shrugs, leaning on the wooden counter and playing with the thin bangs that fall over his face. “Wanted to stand out, ya know?” Reno glances over to Madam M.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some would say that standing out in the slums is a bad thing.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“As if shit in the slums is anything but bad. A bit of hair dye won’t hurt unless Corneo decides that he’s into boys,” Reno spat out the man’s name, making Madam M lower her gaze to the fan in her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They never mention Madam M’s contribution to Corneo’s auditions as it shames Madam M and angers Reno. He’ll always thank the woman for everything she’s done for him, but what she does to keep her status in Wall Market will always be a stain to his vision of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tammy said to not wash my hair for a while, so I don’t ruin it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m tempted to wash your hair myself to try and get the dye out, but I’m scared that it won’t work so perfectly.” The two laugh, quickly changing the mood in the parlor. “Help me clean up the parlor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno grabs the mop in the well-hidden closet, wetting it with the cleaning product that Madam M will notice if it’s not used. Something about the way the floor looks shinier or nice- Reno doesn’t really remember what she said. He starts to mop the floor when he asks:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really don’t like my hair red?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madam M contemplates for a long minute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just different. I should’ve expected you to do something wild with your appearance. But I don’t necessarily hate it the more I look at it.” Reno perks up at the half-compliment. “As I said before: Red suits you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to know. Maybe,” Reno looks up with a grin, “-next time Tammy comes in for an appointment, you could give her a little discount for her excellent skills.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or 45 percent more to pay since she was the one to dye your hair in the first place.” Reno pouts, but he knows that Madam M wouldn’t do that. She likes Reno too much, and Tammy is a loyal customer that pays a lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I gotta figure out what else I should change about me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing that involves any sort of surgery, I hope. I don’t even think you’re old enough to get a tattoo,” Madam M trails off. “Dyeing your hair is most likely the most you </span>
  <em>
    <span>can do </span>
  </em>
  <span>right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reno didn’t say anything, continuing to mop the floor even with Madam M looking at him with a slightly worried look. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me that isn’t permanent.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is." Reno smiles wide. The two red curves giving him a slight feeling of weight on the upper spots of his cheeks. “You said red suited me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madam M sighs, refusing to argue anymore and lets Reno continue to smile for his given victory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’ll tell him it looks nice on him later when he least expects it. But for now, she'll complain about the person who gave a child two tattoos. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have fun writing these two together, I don't know why. </p><p>Tell me what you think! I love reading comments :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>